Konoha's 300
by kardel88
Summary: 300 with a Narutoverse twist.Warning gratuitous violence and citrus included
1. The beginning

I do not own 300 or Naruto

* * *

Konoha's 300

By Kardel88

The sun had drawn low, a tall man with the steel symbol of the leaf adorned on his forehead stood quietly. He then paced the line of Shinobi all clad in Shinobi armor and a red cape with the insignia of the leaf. His pale eyes looked to his left then to his right surveying all the troops on the line.

His voice asserted command, "Shinobis, I am Hyuga Neji,"

"As some of may know, I am the cousin to Lady Hinata, wife of the Hokage, and branch member of the Hyuga clan." He paused again to see how they would receive this information. All of the shinobis faces remained neutral, he suppressed a smile.

"Some of my words may fall on deaf ears, but I implore you as a free shinobi, to listen to my tale of bravery, honor and glory. The tale of how one man and a handful stood their ground to the bitter end against Hell's serpent himself. The tale of Konoha's 300."

* * *

In Konoha very few knew little of the attack by the nine-tailed fox, but many know the container of the beast, Uzumaki Naruto. He was seen by many as nothing more than an insect. Some even thought he did not deserve the right to live, but Uzumaki Naruto persisted and never let harsh words wound him. Instead he used those to drive him towards his goal. His goal to take on the title of Hokage and protect all he holds dear, just as his father before him, The Yondaime, did. He faced all kinds of enemies in this road to Hokage, from the Red Dawn to his best friend. Yet he never wavered in the face of these dangers that could force many a battle hardened to kneel. In the end he reached his goal to be the Leaf's strongest, crushed the Red Dawn, and saved his best friend from the evil jaws of Hell's Serpent himself. But he never thought the Hell's Serpent, would ever return till messengers bearing the emblem of sound came to Konoha. 

They rode their horses hard, galloping with utmost haste towards the hidden village. They arrived at the gates and shown the guards their permission to enter, which was a letter for the Hokage. The messengers entered no further than the gates when they were greeted by the Rokudaime Hokage himself and by his sides his wife Uzumaki Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke, Captain of the Anbu elites. The messenger smiled with a sadistic gleam in his eye as he approached the Hokage.

"Greetings honored Hokage,"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes then asked "What brings you here, otonin?"

The messenger just smirked then said "Fealty."

Naruto was annoyed and perplexed, the messenger smirked again. "Swear an oath of fealty to our lord Orochimaru and this quaint little village will be left alone where it stands."

The hokage's wife then went up to the sound nin and asked "What makes you think you can just threaten Konohagakure?" she asked with vehemence.

The otonin looked insulted as if he was presented with rotten food for his supper, and then asked the Hokage "What is a woman doing meddling with the affairs of men?"

Hinata was mortified by his question and the insult disguised in it. The Hokage held up a hand before she could assault him then asked "Why don't we take a little stroll through woods."

It was request but there was a tone of command in his eyes that left no alternative. The Otonin nodded and followed the Hokage outside the village gates.

As they were walking, the otonin's smug look on his face held, thinking that the Hokage would concede to his master's demands till the blonde leader suddenly stopped. Naruto looked up to the sky and saw a flock of birds flying free. He then turned to look at his beautiful wife, lavender eyes filled with worry and hope that he would make the right decision. He then remembered his son, little Nagara Uzumaki smiling brightly at him. He looked up once more then to his wife again. He did not ask for anything outright, but his eyes said everything to her. She understood his decision and nodded her support.

He faced the otonin with eyes full of defiance and said "You can tell that snake fag, to go fuck himself, when you see him in hell."

He drew a wakizashi held it to his neck as his anbu captain and other anbu bodyguards that were in hiding held the rest of the sound message team at blade point. The otonin was shock was apparent and defiance gleamed in his eyes "What's the meaning of this? You draw a sword to messenger?" The Hokage chuckled then said "Here in Konoha, your words are held accountable for whoever you serve." The otonin lost all color in his face as he continued "You threaten my village with death and dare insult my wife? I have heard enough."

"This is madness!" the otonin exclaimed. Naruto just smirked and said "No, this is Konoha."

He then pulled his sword away as he kicked him down a hole which was covered under a genjutsu. The anbu then slew or threw the rest of the entourage down the hole. Their screams echoed as they fell into cold embrace of death.

* * *

Here's the revised edition courtesy of the very first reviewer. 

The position for beta-reader is still open.

Kardel


	2. Decisions

I dont own Naruto nor 300

* * *

Chapter 2

A day has passed since the Oto messenger's demise, as the Hokage sat in his chambers in the Hokage tower. His hands were folded across his mouth, as his elbows were propped up on his chairs armrests. He faced the village which he swore to protect with his life. A blue blur running across with utmost haste, followed by two other blurs. The blonde man squinted, and then smiled as he saw his son play a ninja version of tag with his friends. Nagara was chased by Nachi and Kikyo Uchiha. His smile grew wider as he fondly remembered how they first met, Nachi and Nagara in particular. He caught both boys peeing in the village onsen. He let out a chuckle as he gave a stern lecture about respecting women's privacy. A knock on the door brought him out of his revelry; his chair spun around to his face his desk as his secretary, entered. "Lord Hokage-sama, the council wishes to speak to you." He sighed and said "Ok, tell them I'll be with them shortly." She nodded and closed the door to his office. He rubbed his temples in preparation for the coming headache. He then stood up behind his desk and made his way to the doors.

* * *

He arrived shortly outside the council chambers with noise permeating through old wooden doors. He strode forward and opened the doors as the council hall grew silent upon his arrival. He looked around and saw some of his friends present in council seats. Shikamaru sat lazily with his head propped on his arms, his friend best friend Chouji sat next to him munching quietly on pocky. Naruto nodded to the two, and then promptly moved towards the speaker's podium at the center of the hall. Cold eyes bore holes in his back walked towards the podium. The atmosphere was so tense and quiet; the Hokage could hear each of council member's heartbeats.

He took a breath, "What has the honored council wish to discuss?"

"Don't play coy with us Hokage-sama." Disdain clearly audible in his tone.

Naruto narrowed his gaze and asked calmly, "Whatever do you mean? Ukiha-san."

The brown haired man sneered, "You have just declared war on otogakure, without our consultation."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, "I thought it has been established that otogakure our enemy, as long as Orochimaru was their leader?"

Ukiha's thin lips pursed into a frown as his eyes narrowed dangerously, "He may be Konoha's missing-nin, but he is still a leader of an established country. Therefore we must move in diplomacy in hopes for an armistice."

The Hokage was incensed with the thought, asking for an armistice with that snake, was like asking him to kill his wife and son.

"So you'd knowingly trust Orochimaru, that he would keep his end of the bargain?"

Ukiha suppressed a smirk, he waited for this question. "If it meant the least amount of bloodshed, then so be it."

Whispers echoed through the hall, as the Hokage looked down in defeat. He couldn't argue with his logic, he would do the same thing if it were someone else; he did not want to see his friends die but he also knew that his friends would rather die than negotiate with a snake.

Ukiha saw the Hokage's blue eyes lose their fire, and then he knew he won, "So fellow council members, do you think it's wise, to go up against an enemy that was one of Konoha's elites? Do you think it wise to go a slaughter that could've been easily avoided, I personally as a Konoha citizen think not."

With that said Ukiha sat down. Naruto glared at the smug politician, he wouldn't have been elected to the council if wasn't for his connections. Murmurs and whispers echoed once more, and many heads nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed in frustration, as he knew he lost the council's support, he turned for the door and left.

* * *

A sleeping goddess slept peacefully that night, basking in the moonlight. Her dark indigo hair fanned around her to give her this halo that further enhanced her beauty. Her husband stood in the balcony of their modest home, looking out to heavens for an answer. He sighed again, and then walked slowly towards her, as to not disturb the slumbering goddess on their bed. He sat on the bed barely disturbing her then began stroking her cheek. She stirred slightly under his touch; she let out a small groan of pleasure. She soon awoke to the handsome face of his husband staring down at her with all the love she could ever want.

She then sat up and asked "Are you going to finish what your hands have started?" Her voice was sultry and enticing it would have driven any lesser man mad with desire.

Naruto looked away as if ashamed of something he had done. Lady Hinata was worried; very few things in this world troubled her husband.

"What's wrong my love?" she asked while holding his hand.

He gave no immediate response but after his wife his gave him a reassuring squeeze, he relented. "Did I do the right thing love? Would it have been better if…?"

Suddenly sharp pain found its home on his cheek. He touched sore spot and then saw his wife on the verge of tears.

"Don't you ever think that way, ever again Uzumaki Naruto." Her voice was quiet but strained.

"Instead of asking yourself what ifs, let me ask you something." He nodded "What would you have done, not as Hokage, nor as a citizen of Konoha. But as a free man?" He looked down at his hands contemplating her inquiry.

He then looked at his wife then smiled and said "Your right my dear, what have I done in this world to have deserved one as beautiful and as kind a woman, such as yourself?" She merely blushed

"You flatter me too much. Now would you like to continue where we left off?" she asked with desire bathing her tone.

* * *

He smiled, one of his genuine smiles of day, and his lips found its way to hers. The kiss lasted for mere seconds but to them it was an eternity. They lay down on the bed, still kissing passionately and held each as if one would lose the other. Then Naruto broke the kiss; Hinata's eyes flutter as if finally processing the spasms of pleasure, love and desire twisting her mind. She let out a gasp and then Naruto grinned at his work. He began kissing her collarbone gingerly and sucking lightly to heighten the sensations. Her hands cradled his head as he did so; she let out a moan of ecstasy at his attention. She then held his up to stop him.

He looked perplexed at the gesture and she merely smiled and said "Now it's my turn my lord."

She flipped him over gently with her over him. As she was now on top of him, every detail of her body was illuminated by the moon; the thin night gown she was wearing further enticed his manly girth. She cooed lightly, as she rubbed her exposed peach over his boxers. Hinata arched down and licked the center of his chest. She felt him shiver under her tantalizing touch. He let a strangled gasp as her tongue traced the center of his chest, down past his hard abdomen and to his sheathed girth. She pulled down his boxers to reveal a tower that constantly surprised even after marriage and childbirth. She grinned and took hold of his shaft pumped it slowly. He let out another gasp. She always loved how only she could ever please him this way. Her delicate hand quickened as her mouth sucked on his girth. Naruto knew he would be letting go soon, thanks in part to his wife's efforts. She cupped his orbs and he finally lost it. White, warm, honey-like liquid filled her mouth as she struggled to swallow some of it. The juices she couldn't swallow dribbled down her cheek, and made their home on her chest. He smiled at her, sat up, then kneaded her chest, like a baker with dough. She moaned and cooed with every movement he made. She relished his rough and passionate touch. He then turned her, back facing him, still fondling her breasts and whispering to her how much he loves her. She turns around to face him and once more captured his lips in ice-melting kiss. He felt her legs wrap around him as she moored her drenched peach over his rock hard tower. Her peach consumed his girth slowly as to relish the sensations flooding both their systems. When his girth was fully entrenched in her folds he grunted, pulling himself in and out. As he picked up his pace, each thrust sent waves of ecstasy that would drive any woman insane. She was screaming now, how he loved it when she screamed in pure bliss. Then once more his orbs tightened and he felt a pressure build up in his girth, her womanly folds squeezed it tight, and then he released all he had. They both fell back into the bed and slept with peace of mind and with each other in their arms, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Damn it, they're late." He muttered.

He paced the field of grass worriedly he expected them to show up earlier. 297 shinobi of the highest caliber stood quietly behind the pacing Naruto. As Naruto paced though, he observed every one of their faces. He saw some familiar faces, Rock Lee with his ever present bowl cut stood out like a spear in the sea of a sword battle, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, both finishing what could be their last steak, Chouji munching on his chips while Shikamaru observed the clouds, and Shino being as stoic as ever, just stood quietly. The wind started to pick up and Naruto turned to see a swirl of leaves appear before him. The leaves then died down to reveal two men, one of which was easily recognized as Sasuke. The other men waved his hand to Naruto

"Yo!" was his simple greeting.

Naruto teeth were grinding each other as a vein pulsed in his head. "YOU'RE LATE!!" he screamed at the man.

He scratched the back of his ruffling his already messy silver hair. "Sorry, you see I set my alarm clock at the wrong time and Sasuke here didn't have breakfast. So I made extra for him." He said in a lazy tone.

Naruto let out frustrated sigh, "Never mind, anyways did you bring your gear?"

They both nodded to their shields and spears strapped to their backs. "Good, all right men let's move out."

The now 300 shinobi then about faced and walked north through the village gates. The soft pitter-patter of footsteps caught Naruto's attention. His wife ran towards him urgently, but with grace. She stopped and arms reach away from him. She looked down for a moment; she twitched slightly as if to stifle a sob. She then looked up and pearl eyes met cerulean ones. No words were spoken between them, but the message was clear. "Goodbye my love…" He then began walking away, his Konoha battle robe fluttering wildly in the wind. She didn't shed a tear; she knew she had to be strong, for both her son, Konoha and her husband.

* * *

Ok, that was first (and probably last) attempt at a lemon.

let me know what you think of the lemon.

plz R&R and beta-reader still wanted

kardel


End file.
